Karlie Kamiya, the 9th Digidestined
by Beyblade-Beauty
Summary: this story is based on the SECOND season so if you didn't like that season.......... TOO BAD! Read it anyways. I wrote this story a couple of years ago so it's very very very very very very very lame but R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


Karlie  
  
"Bye Tai! Bye Kari!" eight year old Karlie was saying to her fifteen year old brother Tai and her eleven year old sister Kari as Karlie and her parents left them at summer camp. Karlie didn't want to go so she stayed behind. Once Karlie and her parents got home her parents went out to a friends house and left her at home. She was reading a book and had only been alone for about five minutes when a great big flash came from the computer in the living room. She went to check it out but all che could find was a strange metal thing with a screen in the middle, three buttons, a short black anttenae, and a tealy-blue handle around the edges. When she went to pick it up and it glowed the same tealy-blue colour as the handle and floated into her hands. "Whoa" she said and all of a sudden the computer and the metal thing started glowing. She was sucked into the computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Digiworld  
  
When she woke up she realized she wasn't in her living room anymore. She was outside in a jungle. "Where am I?!" she called. All of a sudden she realized that her metal thing was still glowing. She picked it up and she could see a little red dot in the middle and a slightly larger one than that a little bit above it. She took one step and the larger dot came a little bit closer. She followed it untill the larger dot was just about touching the smaller one. She looked up and there about twenty meters in front of her was Tai, Kari and a whole bunch of other kids. She recognized T.K.,one of Kari's friends and his older brother Matt, one of Tai's friends. She couldn't recognize anybody else. "Hi guys!" Karlie yelled and she ran to them and saw that Kari and everybody else was looking at her with great big eyes. "How did you get here?" Kari asked. "I don't know, but all I know was that a great big flash came from the computer so I went to check it out. All I found was this metal thing and all I did was pick it up and I was sucked into the computer. When I woke up I was here." "That explains it!' said Kari. "You're a digidestined!" "Huh?" said Karlie. "I'll explain later, but what you need to know is that you're in the digital world and you should have a digimon." As if on cue they all heard a whimper and looked around. It was Karlie who found where the whimpering was coming from. "Hey guys! Over here! I think I found something!" said Karlie. "Karlie?" It was the little blue and pink cat with a blue halo Karlie had found. "Is that you?" "Uh, yeah, I'm Karlie." "Yeah! I finally have a digidestined!" "Looks like Karlie has her digimon" said T.K. "What's your name?" asked Karlie. "I'm Angebabymon" said the little digimon. "I'm your digimon." "Well that's settled, You have a digimon and that's that." said Tai. "You aren't to leave my sight unless you are with another digidestined. Do you understand?" " Yes." she said. "It's getting late." said Matt. "Lets settle in for the night." They started off in search of a good place to spend the night but Kari and Karlie didn't walk. "Aren't you coming?" asked Tai. "No, I want to tell Karlie what a digidestined is, O.K. Tai." said Kari "We'll probablly sleep in that tree over there." "O.K. but watch her." said Tai. "You think I wouldn't?" said Kari with and attitude "All right!" said Tai "Karlie, lets climb that tree and I will tell you what a digidestined is. A digidestined is a child that is connected to Tai or Kari in any way. You are our sister so you are connected. You have your own reasons too. Look around your neck you will find something." She looked and she found a strange necklace except it was too big to be a real necklace but small enough to hide under her shirt. "That is called a tag." "A tag! Am I tagged liked a dog!" "No, it's a crest tag." "A crest tag?" "Yes you will have to find a crest for it and your digimon will be able to digivolve to the ultimate form." "Angebabymon, can you digivolve into the rookie form?" "Sure, all I have to do is touch Karlie's digivice." "What's a digivice?" asked Karlie. "Your metal thing is your digivice." said Kari. "O.K. Angebabymon lets digivolve!" cried Karlie and held out her digivice for Angebabymon to touch. "Angebabymon digivolve to....Kittenmon!"  
  
Kittenmon  
  
Karlie stared wide-eyed at what she saw in front of her. What used to be Angebabymon was now a white kitten with tufts of blue on the tips of her ears and on the tip of her tail. She had bangs of fur and had big kitten eyes. "What happened?" asked Karlie. "Angebabymon just digivolved sis." said Kari. "What's your name?" Karlie asked the kitten like animal infront of her. "I'm Kittenmon, the rookie form of Angebabymon." "You're awfully cute, Kittenmon." said Karlie. All of a sudden the Digimon Emperor Came out of nowhere and startled the girls so much that they fell out of the tree. "Ken Ichijouji you're a total freak!" yelled Kari as she climbed back up the tree. "Ken Ichijoji? Isn't that the really smart guy I always see on T.V.?" asked Karlie. "It sure is and he isn't at all the nice smart kid you always see on T.V. so don't talk to him." "But that doesn't look like Ken" said Karlie. "It's like your different outfit when you come to the digital world" said Kari. "What different outfit?" asked Karlie. "Hello! Have you not even noticed you're wearing a different outfit!" said Kari. Karlie looked down and saw that she was wearing blue denim clam- diggers and a pink shirt with sleeves down to her elbows. "This is almost the exact same outfit I wore in grade 1!" Karlie almost yelled. "Yeah, you're right. I thought it looked familiar" said Kari. " Didn't you tell Tai that we wouldn't stay up to late?" asked Karlie. "Come on follow me." said Kari. She jumped out of the tree and headed for the base of it. "Where are you headed?" asked Karlie. "Just follow me!" yelled Kari. "Um, O.K." said Karlie. She followed Kari and all of a sudden Kari walked right into the tree. Karlie screamed so loud that digimon that lived a mile away could hear her. Kari's head popped out of the tree. "What's wrong Karlie, is Kuwagamon around?!" "No!" Karlie screamed. "You just walked into that tree!" "I should have told you where we were going to sleep before. This tree is digital of course and you can walk right into it,O.K.? "Um, O.K." said Karlie. "Hey! Where's Kittenmon!" "I'm right here" said Kittenmon in her soft kitten voice from under the roots of the tree. "You scared me half to death Kittenmon! Don't do that again!" "It's friends from the start." said Kari. " What do you mean by that?" asked Karlie "You're just like Tai." said Kari. "You were scared at first but you quickly became best friends." "Well we better get to sleep, shouldn't we." said Karlie as if she were changeing the subject " You're right, we should." " Last one there's a rotten digi-egg!" yelled Karlie and she and Kittenmon tied so Kari and Gatomon were rotten digi-eggs.  
  
  
  
Control Spires  
  
The next day Karlie woke up really early and decided to walk around the tree and look the plants to see if she could recognize any of them. It turned out she couldn't recognize any of them. Karlie was about to go back into the tree when she saw Kari's head pop out and look around as she stepped out. As soon as she saw Karlie she yelled "Karlie what the heck do you think you're doing! Tai said always be by a digidestined unless they know were you are. I had no idea were you were." "Sorry Kari" said Karlie. "That's better, now let's go find the others" said Kari "O.K." said Karlie. Soon they found the others and they went in search of Ken because he kept putting up Control Spires. When they mentioned this Karlie became confused. "What's a control spire?" she asked. "Oh, sorry Karlie. I guess I forgot about some things in our little talk last night." said Kari. "It's a tall black tower that controls every digimon in that area that has a black ring around them." "Oh, O.K. Pretty soon they came to a town that nobody knew about. "What's this place called?" asked T.K. Nobody knew, not even the digimon. Karlie was looking at her digivice and then she muttered something under her breath. "What was that Karlie?" asked Kari. "I said Bess Mi." said Karlie. "What's that Karlie?" asked T.K. "It's the town's name" said Karlie "I've heard of Bess Mi" said Kittenmon. "It's supposed to be a hidden village where sick and dying digimon can take refuge and die in peace. I heard healthy digimon are looking for this place to hide from the Digimon Emperor. Bess Mi means save my soul and give me sanctuary. "That makes sense if sick and dying digimon come here." said T.K. "If this place is so secret then why is there a control spire here, or at least I think that's one anyway." said Karlie "She's right." said T.K. "Well than let's destroy it!" suggested a boy named Davis. "For a change Davis, you actually make sense." said Tai. Kari, T.K., Davis, a girl named Yolei, and a boy named Cody all yelled Digiarmour Energize! and their digimon all armour digivolved. Kitten mon all of a sudden said "I feel weird and Karlie's digivice started glowing and all of a sudden Kittenmon digvolved. Kittenmon digivolve to.....Keanamon!  
  
Keanamon  
  
Everybody was looking at Karlie as if she was a ghost. "How on earth did Kittenmon digivolve with a control spire right in front of us?" said Tai in awe. "Why shouldn't she?" asked Karlie. "Control Spires are towers that don't just keep digimon as slaves, but they stop digimon from digivolving as well." said T.K. Karlie walked over to the control spire and touched it. "What are control spires made of?" asked Karlie. "Digital information, why?" asked Kari. "How come this one's made of plastic, then." asked Karlie. "It is!" said Tai in awe. "You're right Karlie." said T.K. as the digimon de-digivolved. Elecmon came out and told them that the control spire in front of them was made so the Digimon Emperor would think he already had control over this area and would leave. "O.K. now that makes sense why Kittenmon could digivolve." said Yolei.  
  
  
  
Karlie's Misfortune  
  
They camped at Bess Mi, filled their water bottles at the stream, and had something to eat before leaving the lost city. After they had walked about half a mile Karlie got a small cough so they slowed down a bit. When they had walked the other half of the mile her cough got worse, so they stopped and rested until Karlie said she felt a bit better. They walked half a mile more and Karlie colapsed in the middle of the road. Kari came running back and picked her up. "She's burning up." Kari said as she felt Karlie's forehead. Everyone else came running back. "There was a T.V. back at Bess Mi but that's a mile and a half away." said T.K. "I'll just walk her back to Bess Mi then." said Kari. "You're not going by yourself Kari." said T.K. as she picked up Karlie. "I'm going with you." "Thanks T.K." said Kari. "Bye guys! See ya soon." said Kari, T.K. and a very feeble one from Karlie.  
  
Back Home  
  
T.K. stayed at Bess Mi while Kari and Karlie went through the T.V. back home. They came out in their house and right away Kari put Karlie in her pajamas and into bed. While Kari was making lunch Karlie came out. "Why are we back home and where's Tai?" Karlie asked. "We're back home because you're sick and Tai's still in the Digiworld. Come and sit down, you're having tomato soup and I'm having grilled cheese sandwiches." Kari said. After lunch Karlie sat on the couch and watched some movies because only shows like Barney and Teletubbies were on in the middle of the day. In the middle of the first movie Kari got an E-mail from Tai. "Hey Karlie, listen to this. They've found a crest that the digimon recognize as "The Crest of Life" and you won't beleive this, it's right next to a digi-egg!! You're probably going to ask what a digi-egg is... but she was cut off by Karlie. "I know what a digi-egg is. It's an egg like object that has a crest on it and can make a digimon armour digivolve when the bearer says Digiarmour Energize." said Karlie. When she finished she had a confused look on her face. " What did I just say?" she asked. "You just said what a digi-egg is but you've only been a digidestined for a day and a half." said Kari "Say you don't think that digi-egg and crest are yours do you? I mean, nobody else has a crest of their own except us older kids right." "I, guess." said Karlie slightly confused "I'll tell the others that it's probably yours and to stay in that area, or you could talk to them if you wanted, Karlie." "No thanks, Kari." said Karlie. All of a sudden the Computer started glowing the same colour as Karlie's D- 3 and out shot a tealy-blue light right into Karlie's hand. "What on earth is this!?"asked Karlie in shock as she held up a small hand sized computer. "Hey that's a D-Terminal." said Kari. "Now you can send E-mails just like me." "I know what a D-Terminal is so you don't have to ask. So can I get the internet on this thing?" asked Karlie. "No you can't Karlie. I'll show you how to turn it on though." "Great! It'll be O.K. even without the internet, I've always wanted E- mail." said Karlie. "Wait, you should let me tell you how to use it before you try sending any mail, Karlie. "O.K. Kari." said Karlie.  
  
  
  
Back to Digiworld  
  
As soon as the first movie was over Kari had begun to think that if her parents came home they would wonder why she was there and not Tai. The phone rang and Karlie answered it because everyone would wonder if Kari answered it. "Hello, Kamiya residents." Karlie said. "Oh hello Karlie, it's mom. We might have to stay the night if we can't get the car fixed honey, it broke down when we were trying to leave. There's Kraft Easy Mac in the fridge for dinner and you know how to make scrambled eggs for breakfast if you want that. Otherwise there's cereal in the cupboard. Well take care of yourself. Bye!" "Bye mom." said Karlie. "We get the night to think of what to do when mommy and daddy come home. We don't want them to see you." "How on earth did you know what I was thinking Karlie!" said Kari "I don't know." said Karlie. "Well look at the time! It's dinner time. What did mom say about dinner Karlie?" "She said there was some Kraft Easy Mac in the fridge." Karlie said " Hey our D-Terminals are beeping. Does that mean we have mail?" "It sure does Karlie. Lets go check it out." "It's from T.K. Kari," he said to put on something warm when we come back. There's a big breeze blowing." said Karlie. After dinner Karlie said she was feeling just fine and they soon went to bed. In the morning Kari felt Karlie's forehead and said she felt normal and that they could go back to digiworld as soon as they could. While Karlie was eating breakfast Kari sent an E-mail to T.K. and said that they were coming later in the morning. After breakfast Karlie went to get dressed and found a pink sweatshirt and jeans lying on her bed and Kari zipping up a sweatshirt. "Finally your done. Put these on Karlie, it'll keep you warm." said Kari.When Karlie came out dressed and put her shoes on their bags had already been packed by Kari and and they were ready to leave. "Digiport open!" they both cried at the same time and they were sucked into the computer.  
  
The End  
  
They fell right on T.K. when they entered the digiworld. "Hey watch where you're falling, guys!" said T.K. as they landed on him. "I'm glad you're up and about again Karlie. Kari, the others are at Ken's base. You won't beleive what he did! He invented a digimon called Kimeramon. He's made up of the strongest parts of other digimon and is huge! Lets armour digivolve and fly there. It'll be faster." "O.K. T.K. together." said Kari "Digi-armour Energize!" yelled T.K. and Kari at the same time. "Kittenmon, digivolve to.....Keanamon!" "Come on everybody, we don't want to miss anything." said Karlie as she clambered onto Keanamon's back. It took them no time to reach Ken's base and they too saw Kimeramon. "Ahhhh! Kari hide me!" screamed Karlie. Tai looked around the corner of some boxes in the corner. "Kari!, Karlie!, T.K.!, over here cried Tai from behind a bunch of boxes in a corner. Karliestarted to run towards him but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Kimeramon. " Ahhhhhhh!!! " she screamed and stood frozen and couldn't move of fear that the mix and match digimon would attack her. "Karlie!" yelled Kari and pulled her behind the boxes. She sat there comforting her as Karlie sat down and started to cry. After a while her crying stopped and she pulled up enough courage to look over the boxes and watch the fight. But the fight had stopped because Kimeramon was just standing there frozen and all of a sudden Davis ran out and slid down a chain. the rest of the fight was all a blur to Karlie afterwards except the fact that Veemon Golden Armour Digivolved to Magnamon and defeated Kimeramon, Wormon died and Ken changed. All his clothes disappeared and he looked normal again. He wandered off crying his head off and screaming What have I done?! He eventualy went home. Karlie became more comfortable with great big freaky looking digimon and became really close to Kittenmon. 


End file.
